This invention relates to a railroad crossing structure and more particularly to a new and improved railroad crossing structure employing resilient units adjacent to the railroad track.
Considerable effort has been made to improve railroad crossing structures to reduce the maintenance and upkeep required thereon. One of the principal problems of railroad crossing is that their structure tend to deteriorate in a relatively short time requiring considerable expenditure of time and money to repair such structure. Of particular concern is that during the winter months, the repairs made can only be temporary which are often unsatisfactory. An additional problem is that water or moisture accumulate in and around the rails and ties and through the repeated process of freezing and thawing breaks up the pavement. Some installations have approached the problem by employing extensive flexible plates that substantially cover the entire area between adjacent tracks. These are costly installations. The present invention employs longitudinal resilient pads or strips that effectively seal the adjacent areas of the railroad tracks from water and other foreign matters while permitting the use of conventional material between such adjacent rails thereby minimizing cost. In addition the resilient pad effectively seals the rail to prevent the damage caused by refreezing of water since it effectively seals out such water.